


The World Race

by Golddude22



Series: Random Oneshots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: The World Race, The outer rims most dangerous, most exciting form of entertainment.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Random Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The World Race

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a dystopia where there is no republic or Jedi order and anarchy reigns.

The World Race, the greatest, most dangerous, most exciting and above all most deadly sanctioned race in the outer-rim.

Held every year, the race pitted teams of the toughest, craziest and most desperate beings in the galaxy against each other in a gruelling month long race across a world with more dangers than a Hutt has credits.

With strategically placed mag-mine fields, roving bands of vicious marauders and deadly traps, not to mention the world's lethally unpredictable weather, the risk of starvation, opposing teams and the thousand and one other things the organisers could throw at them, it was the most brutal form legal entertainment in the galaxy.

And what made beings willing to risk their lives for the entertainment of others? The Prize. One hundred million credits for each team that crosses the finish line and a prize that jackpotted each year there were no winners.

And there hadn't been winners for the last two years so this years prize was a staggering three hundred million credits.

A prize worth claiming, Anakin thought to himself as he preformed the final checks on his custom ATV, Twilight.

“All systems in the green” he said “How're our counter-measures?” he asked his co-driver and adopted sister.

“Minesweepers armed and ready, jammers ready, defensive cannons ready” Ahsoka reported.

“Weapons?” he asked their third crewmember and Ahsoka's boyfriend.

“Laser cannons charged, missiles ready, top turret fully operational” Rex informed them from his position behind them, in the weapons console.

“Great” Anakin said “Beast, this is Twilight, we're ready to roll”

Beast was their affectionate name for their primary vehicle, command centre and supply transport. A fusion of three old turbo tanks and an assortment of other systems and weapons mashed together to create something suitable as a mobile base and their only sanctuary for the month long race, generously paid for by Queen Amidala of Naboo, their teams financial backer.

_”Good to hear Twilight”_ the beasts comm officer replied, she also had the position of chief medic and the beasts weapons controller when they were in combat situations. She also happened to be his girlfriend.

_”Sweeper, Charger and Torrent also report ready”_

“Alright, thanks Barriss” he said.

“Anytime” she replied and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

He snorted, then returned his attention to what needed to be done when the race started in ten minutes time.

While the beast trundled along, protected by Sweeper, Charger and Torrent, Twilight's job was to race ahead, plotting a safe course for the rest of the team and clearing any obstacles they encountered, from traps and minefields to avoiding the opposing teams because in this race the only rule was there were no rules.

_”Five minutes people, look alive”_ came the voice of their team leader, Obi-wan.

_”Remember, stick close for the first hundred klicks then move into standard formation”_

“Affirmative” Anakin responded. 

_”Copy that”_ Cody, driver of Charger, said. 

_”Copy leader”_ Luminara, driver of Torrent, said. 

_”Ready to roll”_ Fives, driver of Sweeper, said. 

Then the announcer began speaking, explaining for the audience the history of the race and wishing the teams good luck as the final count down began. 

_”Ten”_

_”Nine”_

_”Eight”_

_”Seven”_

_”Six”_

_”Five”_

_”Four”_

_”Three”_

_”Two”_

_”One”_

_”Let the race begin”_

Anakin floored the accelerator and Twilight shot forward. 

So it begins, he thought as all along the start line the other teams raced forward as well. 


End file.
